ckifandomcom-20200213-history
Club Board
The club board is the leadership of a CKI club. They are responsible for the management, organization, planning and, ultimately, the success of a club. Officer Structure The structure of a CKI club board is different between districts and between clubs. However, most clubs have officers that are elected and officers are are appointed. Elected officers of a club board are elected annually by paid members of that club. Appointed officers are leaders who are chosen, typically through an application process, by the elected officers. Combined, this constitutes the full club board. In some clubs, the officers who are appointed may be called an "Appointed Board" (A-Board). In other clubs, they may be called "Committee Chairs," or, simply, "Chairs." Elected Officers The following are typical elected officer positions: *President *Vice President **Some schools have two vice presidents: a Vice President of Service and a Vice President of Administration. *Secretary* *Treasurer* *Editor *Some schools have a Secretary-Treasurer, which merges the two positions. Appointed Officers The variations between appointed offices are much greater between clubs than the variation of elected officers. Still, there are some that most clubs will have. Positions are listed by frequency (positions higher on the list exist in more clubs). Note: this is not a complete list of appointed officers / committee chairs. *Kiwanis Family Relations chair *Fundraising chair *Publicity & Promotions chair *Membership Development & Education chair *Service chair *Social / Spirit / Megaphone / Sunshine / Fellowship chair Responsibilities #Develop goals for the club for the administrative year. #Provide service opportunities to members. Elections A CKI administrative year starts on April 1 and ends on March 30 of the subsequent year. CKI elections typically occur during January or February and take office on April 1st. In the intermediary time (from when they are elected to April 1st), the incoming officers are trained, both by their immediate past and by the district. During elections, members will declare candidacy through a nomination process, which starts typically 2 weeks before an election meeting. Any member in good standing of a club may be nominated or may nominate someone. Once nominated, the individual must accept his nomination and his or her name will be entered in the running. During the day of the election, candidates will be given an opportunity to speak and members will vote on the candidates running. In most cases, the facilitator of the election is the president. In the event that the president is running, the next highest elected officer facilitates. Elections typically occur top-down, starting from President and moving down to Editor. Voting for each position occurs before moving onto the next position, so that candidates are given the opportunity to drop down to a different position. During an election, a candidate is given some time to present a speech. This time varies between clubs, but is typically from two to five minutes. After this, the floor is open to questions for three to six minutes and the candidate must answer questions from the general membership. Each candidate is given the opportunity to both speak and answer questions. After this phase, candidates are asked to leave the room so voting can take place. Depending on the club, voting can be done with both written ballots or by a raise of hands. This process is pre-determined by the board of officers. After voting, the results are announced and the candidate with the most votes is elected to be the incoming officer of that position. Titles relating to Club Board Sometimes, members will hold titles that relate to a position they have previously held or a position that they will hold. A few are listed below. The blank denotes the title (example: President-elect) *'__________-elect': This is an individual who will take officer in the next year. *'Immediate Past ___________': this is an individual who recently completed his or her term in the past year. *'Past __________': this is an individual who completed his or her term more than a year ago. *'Charter __________': this is typically reserved for elected officers and is added when the person in question held the position first. For example, a charter treasurer